


All For You

by eddieismymonsterboyfriend (squid_one)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Canon Divergent, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Multi, Polyamory, Typed Accent, i don’t know what i’m doing, light sadomasochism, mammon needs love and tenderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squid_one/pseuds/eddieismymonsterboyfriend
Summary: Mammon bonds incredibly quickly with Lord Diavolos human exchange student, but unfortunately, so does everyone else.It’s overwhelming for you, so you seek refuge with the only person that seems to be objective about your situation; Diavolo himself, but is he really objective? Can he really remain unbiased spending all of this extra time with you?
Relationships: Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

You were exhausted, plain and simple. Your shoulder were sore, your neck was stiff, the soles of your feet throbbed and you wanted to throw yourself down on your bed and cry, that or sleep for about fifty years.

“We’ll see what comes first,” you said to yourself.

“Eh? D’ya say somethin?” He was walking leisurely, arms up and behind his head, book bag bumping along his hip with each step.

You sighed and rolled eyes, “No, Mammo-chan.” 

He stopped and looked at you, as if he was looking at a beetle before stepping on it, “Say, uh...”

You kept walking, not feeling good enough to play his brat game. He huffed as you hobbled past him, his arms coming down to his sides as he took you in. Your skin was flushed, sweaty, you were practically limping, breathing labored even though you weren’t going uphill at the moment. He shook his head and snatched your book bag off of your shoulder before snatching you up as well, he ignored your weak protests, grumbling about feeble humans always needing to be rescued from themselves.

You finally stopped fussing, your face heating up even more and the telltale sting behind your eyelids warning you to focus on something else. That was why you were in this mess, right? Trying to prove you were more than just a ‘feeble human’ to your demonic and angelic compatriots. Now look at the mess you were in. 

You were so mad at yourself.

Stupid Mammon, you thought, why did he always have to say that?!

It always burned a fire in you that led to you being reckless and knowing Lucifer was beating Mammon in his office was hollow succor. After all, you knew Mammon kind of liked it, had learned to enjoy being toyed with roughly. You bit your lip and set your mind on the new song Asmodeus was working on and you softly began humming it. 

Mammon was ignoring you, ignoring the heat of his own face and letting the very slow process of what he had just muttered impact him. He knew why you tried harder than any other student, he knew why you came home frustrated and tired and he knew that some of the other students had even come to admire you for trying so damn hard. 

My human, he thought to himself, is anything but feeble, I gotta’ fuckin’ apologize somehow.

The five minute walk to Lamentation seemed like it had lasted a millennia to you, being babied by Mammon like this. Before you got to the gate, though, he set you on your feet, keeping your bag with his. He kept avoiding eye contact with you, even as he spoke.

“Come on, I’ll get yer stuff in yer room, get in the shower before Asmo hogs up all the hot water in hell.”

“Ah, um, thanks,” you mumbled, feeling sheepish for even thinking the phrase ‘stupid Mammon’ when he was just being sweet in his own, irritating way.

You limped past the gate, Mammon trailing behind you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first few chapters are short, just getting a feel for writing again and writing these particular characters.

Mammon made his way to your room, he promised to have it picked up and have your stuff ready for studying after you had a shower. He promised this while grumbling and blushing and looking like he was being incredibly put out in doing so. You really adored the white-haired demon, but sometimes you just wanted him to be honest about things. You slowly made your way to the communal showers, hoping there were still some fresh, over-sized Beelzebub-worthy towels. Those were the best; cozy and able to fit around your body just fine, with even a little room to spare.

You should’ve been watching where you were going, you realized, as you toppled to the ground and landed on your tired ass. You could’ve cried right then and there if it hadn’t been for the soft hands immediately on your cheeks.

”Oh goodness, I’m so, so sorry, dear!” His soft voice made you feel better instantly.

”Asmo, it’s ok, I wasn’t paying attention,” you sighed heavily, “I’m just trying to get to the showers.”

”I’ll walk with you,” he offered, but you didn’t miss the way the corners of his soft, pink lips twisted upwards.

“Just a walk, though, Asmodeus.”

”Why of course, my dear, just a walk to start with.”

You rolled your eyes and he giggled, his hand slipping easily into your own, giving it a light squeeze. Asmodeus was one of your closest friends now, at first you were genuinely smitten with him and his soft feminine looks, the way his skin felt under your fingertips, but the idea of being with him became unromantic very quickly when you realized he wanted to love and be loved by literally everyone. You thought you could handle an open relationship, but the idea of your partner being in love with so many others was just too much, so you both agreed to be only friends.

Friends with benefits, he had supplied with a wink.

It was for the better, Mammon didn’t really want to share you with the promiscuous Demon, he was worried that you too would fall in love with idea of so much attention and that he wouldn’t be enough to keep you happy. As it was, you were content with your greedy boy having all of your love. You just wished he would be more open about his own love.

It always seemed to circle back to the same train of thought. You knew you were in love with Mammon, but did he feel the same? Or were you just a novelty for now? Asmodeus and his wandering hands derailed your thoughts and you found his soft fingertips slipping up under your shirt. You thought you were going to roll your eyes into the back of your skull before the end of the day.

”Oy, oy!” Mammon’s disgruntled voice chased after the two of you.

He still hated seeing Asmodeus touch you, he hated seeing any of his brothers touch you, but they did it anyways. It made for a very nice night of sex whenever the other six would provoke his ire by touching you in front of him, but you were not prepared for that tonight.

“Get yer damn paws offa her!” He barked, catching up and putting his own arm across your shoulders.

”Oh come on, Mammon,” Asmodeus whined, frowning and biting his lip, “We were just walking together, why can’t I touch my friend you jealous brat?”

Mammon turned scarlet and pulled you away, all grumbly growls and clutching hands. Your shoulders were too sore for this, you pushed away a bit and the look of absolute betrayal on his face hit you harder than it should have.

”I’ll, uh, just get back ta waitin’ for ya,” he said softly, turning on his heel.

Yes, you were definitely going to roll your eyes into the back of your head before the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any tags I should/need to add. Thank you!


End file.
